As technology continues to advance, the use of mobile computing devices and related accessories has become ubiquitous. Technological advances have enabled billions of users throughout the world to benefit from the use of all manner of mobile devices. Such devices range, for example, from smart phones, media players, tablet computers, to wearable devices such as smart watches, smart eyewear, headsets, pedometers, heart monitors, containers, hand-bags, and so on. As the availability of different types of mobile devices continues to grow, more and more users own and operate multiple mobile devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.